


THE LONERS

by HazyRiver



Series: 两宫演绎稿 [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Gen, M/M, 龙虾AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 龙虾au
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Series: 两宫演绎稿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Gladiator Arena

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是压抑的，但我会尝试把这些压抑用诙谐的文字表达出来。
> 
> 私设  
> 1.二人均未婚。  
> 2.熊是单身的大学教授，虎是loner leader。  
> 3.酒店位于西伯利亚。宗旨还是消除单身，但同时顺应了法律反对同性恋。  
> 4.配对失败后人变成的动物由酒店测定之后匹配，个人没有选择权。  
> 5.虎为38岁，虎与柳德米拉的婚姻提前10年，此时虎已离婚。  
> 6.熊为25岁，没有初恋没有结婚。

在冬季的寒冷尚未到来的秋季，梅德韦杰夫在下课后被迫收拾起自己的教具，跟随着政府人员前往所谓的配对酒店。  
配对酒店的名声与其所处的位置一样，委实算不得优良。虽有传闻，言其内饰与环境甚至在总统的行宫之上，入住游玩也不需耗费任何钱财，但其对配对的时间苛刻到令人发指的规则却冲淡了其他的优点。  
45天找到伴侣。在奉行单身主义的人眼中，这就是一处地狱；在早就结婚的人眼中，这就是无用的摆设。只有那一些热衷于小恩小惠的人才会汇集到一起，和伴侣约好每隔几年便离一次婚，再于名义上与友人再婚，再与名义上的伴侣离婚与实际的伴侣再婚。  
但在以学术为重的大学之内，传播最广的却不是此类镀着花边的绯闻，真正的传闻是：某某教授因为被嫌弃是秃头一怒之下离了婚，去了酒店后就再也没有回来；或者是某某官员因为抢了他人的皮鞋陷入了纠纷被妻子逐出家门，去了酒店之后也没有回来；又或是某某政客因为脱发显露出额头上胎记被妻子嫌弃并离婚后又被迫去了酒店，也没有回来 。  
与他人所传的这些笑话不同，梅德韦杰夫还知道另外一件事：别的大学中某一位与他一样喜欢重金属并在演唱会上熟识的天才和弃学从商的好友一同去了酒店，哪怕这两人均是相貌堂堂一表人才，但五年过去了仍是音信全无。  
回溯自己匮乏的情感史，他不由得打了一个寒战，对于自己的酒店生活报以了悲观的态度。

火车在向西走。

他对着车窗上自己的倒影挤出了一个笑容。虽然他已经完成了学业、拿起了教具，用努力超越了大多数的同龄人取得了自己安稳的生活，但他也只有25岁。  
何况他前25年的生活把时间赠给了学习，把热爱投给了重金属，把精力扔进了摄影，把健身视为发泄，就算是把他扔进卢比扬卡也找不出半点恋爱的经历。  
清高和孤僻是同事的评价，谦恭平和是邻居的反馈。把他人贴在他身上的标签汇总起来，第一眼尚且能看到“个性内敛”二字，再一看就只剩下“不喜交游”，若是细品满满一纸中横竖反复愣是看不出“情爱”二字。

在路途中他度过了五个夜晚。火车行驶的速度并不慢，也只有在必要的补给，才会在路边的站点停下。城市的灯火与烟气在消退，铁轨旁的平原在散去，远处开始显现出了山脉的峥嵘。  
第一天的夜晚尚且有城市的喧嚣，第二天的夜晚就有远处透露的灯火，第三天的夜晚就只有护路灯光的影子，第四天的夜晚除了漆黑一无所有，第五天的夜晚已经出现了极光。

他不由得开始感到恐惧。  
透过火车的窗户向外望去，远处的山上有着大片的绿意，是森林。  
从莫斯科向西走是西伯利亚了，但他总觉得火车在开向卡廷。

酒店透着未来主义的风格，紧靠着山脉与森林。灰色的混凝土建成了高耸的外墙，就像监狱的围廊，像是在禁锢着酒店内的灵魂。森林与黑夜融为一体，没有半点星火与人烟，甚至连狼的嚎叫、雕鸮的鸣叫都没有，留下了一片死寂。  
酒店外墙的远处，在探照灯所能照见的地方，散落着不知是衣物还是未食用完的牲畜，就像是就像是雕鸮吐出的食团，那些无法消化的动物毛发与骨头。

他带着自己的书走进了酒店，穿过宽阔的前厅在前台前站定。  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫？”  
“是的。”  
“先生，请您看一下镜头好吗？”  
他把头转向电脑旁的摄像头，摄像头的白光快速地亮了一下。前台的电脑上快速地闪动着将他的外表比对着一份名单中人物的头像，一张张照片覆盖在影像上，最终没有符合对象。屏幕跳出了一个加框的CLEAN  
见此情景前台松了一口气，抬起头微笑着，“可以了，谢谢。”  
他重新把目光投向前台。

“您以前单身过吗？”  
“是的，一直。”  
“您对什么食物过敏吗？”  
“没有。”  
“您的性取向是？”  
“我并不清楚……这里有双性恋选项吗？”  
前台的打字声盖过了他的疑惑：“对不起先生双性恋选项在七年前已经被取消，因为在实际操作中有些问题。现在您需要选择是登记为默认还是异性恋。”  
“有些问题？”  
“根据法律，我们不能宣扬同性恋。”  
七年前，他在自己的回忆中翻找，终于在一个炎炎夏日发现了痕迹——室友对着报纸强烈抨击着刚刚通过的“反对法令”，街头一度声势浩大的彩虹游行，网络上的不可开交的争论。他自知失言，便挤出了一个表示理解的笑容  
“那默认……”  
前台露出了微妙的表情：“默认就是异性恋。”  
他一时间不知如何回应，便无言的愣了片刻，最终还是按默认登记了。  
随即他被告知不能使用网球与羽毛球的场地——所有的双人项目仅可供情侣使用。健身器材、壁球、高尔夫和其他的单人体育设施对其全部开放，但自行车道与游泳场馆，若是有情侣需要使用，哪怕只有一对也会通知单身者离场。  
他向前台微笑着点了点头，拖着行李在侍者的指引下走向了检测中心。  
在他离开后，前台将他的照片拖进了名单里，打上了一个鲜红的问号。

他被带进了一个房间。完备的体检设备在昏暗的灯光下，常规的身高、体重、血压、血糖、抽血、视力，甚至还有CT与精子活性检测。  
“精神与肉体一样重要”  
“为了高质量的生育率而努力”  
机器的上方轮流滚动播放着：  
“应对人口负增长”  
“生育即奉献，禁欲即无知，单身即罪恶”  
“为了民族的长存”

在房间的尽头，放着一个VR。梅德韦杰夫拿起它，罩住了双眼。

他站在一艘白色的小舟上，茫茫的大海卷着淡蓝的浪潮轻轻拍打着船舷，他将手向头顶上方的海鸥伸去，想要抚摸它白色的尾羽。在尚未触及时，海鸥便被一道黄黑相间的阴影拨至一旁，在凄凉的悲鸣中坠向了大海。他匆忙看向身侧，小舟上的篷布被一把掀开，一直虎突兀地出现在小舟的另一头，正凌空向他扑来。他向右躲闪，却一脚踩空落入了大海。  
他并没有踏入温柔的海水，而是立在了一片坚硬的土壤之中，西风夹着雨雪从枯黄松针上坠下，灌木中传出窸窸窣窣的声响。他转过身寻着着声音的来源，却只看到冒烟的猎枪。  
“嘭”

他摘掉了VR。  
“哇！你竟然是熊！”房间的窗口之外传出了一声惊呼，“在西伯利亚这鬼地方，成狗都比成熊好。”坐在仪器后的人抬起头用意外的眼神看了一眼梅德韦杰夫，起身将一叠打印的稿件递给他。  
在发觉了他的身高之后，那一抹惊奇便转成了悲悯。“愿你早日配对成功。”

在单人房中，梅德韦杰夫看着那一叠配对指南，一时间不知该摆出各种表情。  
“若单身，便成兽”和“不给糖，就捣乱”的习惯有异曲同工之妙。一个来源于孩子的无理取闹，一个来源于政府的无理取闹；前者是祖国的花朵，只能娇宠着忍让，后者是生命的保证，也只能被迫屈服。  
他终于明白那人的悲悯源于何处，一只仅有一米六二的熊，在西伯利亚当真不如一只高加索。  
今日入住的人群大多集中于同一层楼，一时间男男女女或悲或喜的叹息与哀嚎汇集于一处。  
他拉开阳台门准备交换一下新鲜的空气，借西伯利亚的寒风倾倒内心压抑的苦涩。刚踏入露台，就听见隔壁的阳台栏杆上传来了一阵敲击声，还夹杂着一声询问“诸位，去酒吧喝酒吗？”  
话音未落，询问者就被另一个声音怒吼着送上了祝福：“喝什么酒，再吵就你今夜必定中风。”

他一把关上了阳台门，转身离开了房间，向一楼的咖啡厅走去。  
他从来没有像现在这样迫切需要蓝莓蛋糕的安慰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哪，又是一篇第一章节写完了人物只出场了一个的文。


	2. Blowin' In the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小熊出逃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
> 1.酒店为政府支持，掌权者非为经理  
> 2.THE LONER更为强大，能够直接与酒店对抗

1.

梅德韦杰夫永远不会忘记在酒店的第一天。

第一个夜晚，确切的说，从天色的阴暗程度推算，是在第二天的凌晨。自那一刻起，他那一眼可见尽头的未来，被迷雾隔绝在了他的掌控之外。

极光已经从空中退去，绿色红色为主的光带随着宇宙的安静学会了蛇行，摆动着消失在了漫漫长夜。在夜晚的战场耗时过半后，黑色终于夺回了夜色的主导权。  
同样的森林，前一刻在漫天极光的映照下还展露着慵懒的气质和远处的湖水互相致意；下一刻，就在树荫间一把烧去了光明，炸开了黑色的灰烬。  
极光完全退去的时候，他正俯在桌前，翻看着自己通过审查允许被留下的私人物品。  
酒店外的垣墙上突然传出了一声尖叫，短促有力，划破了凝固已久的寂静，紧随着森林中传出的一阵异响。巨大的落地声一时间掐断了惊呼。片刻的安静之后，坠楼者发出的连续不断的惨叫席卷而来在垣墙内奔走；尖锐的嚎叫持续了片刻，很快只剩下了不成段的呓语，隔着庭院挠着酒店的玻璃，发出滋滋的声响。  
他立刻从椅上跳起，关上灯，拉开遮着玻璃的窗帘。  
探照灯扫过的短短几秒内，有一团血影被照亮。距离较远看不清身影，只看见大片的鲜红夹杂着零星几点白色画出了扭曲的图像，在斜照的灯光下像是一碗泼洒于地的罗宋汤。血影的四肢还在颤动着抽搐，在粘稠的血浆里仿佛某种不知名的蠕动生物想要破土而出；红色四处游走，章鱼张开了触手，旧日支配者从封印中苏醒，酒店中的人们在异响中瑟瑟发抖，静候着黑暗中的未知。  
光束离开残骸后，又是一声异响盘旋在酒店的露台上。酒店大门上方的白色塑像应声而碎，碎片散落在空中像极了战场上的弹雨，有几片飞溅而起击打着他的窗玻璃。  
他一把拉上窗帘。双腿一软坐在了地上，背靠着窗沿深吸了一口气。

“房间301，梅德韦杰夫，剩余四十四天。”  
几小时后，他被冰冷的通报吵醒。睡眠不足，神志不清，浑浑噩噩，游荡至餐厅。在意识落回他的躯体时，这具恍惚的躯体已经降落在餐厅最靠近落地窗的边角。  
餐桌宛若军阵，正方形的单人餐桌按着相同的间隔一字排开。大小一致花纹无差的白色桌布平铺于其上，形制相同的白色花瓶压在桌子的左侧，瓶身细长弯曲就像是天鹅的脖颈。  
侍者推着小车从远方走来，把一只蓝色的长签投进了花瓶里。签子的尖角戳进瓷瓶，发出清脆的一声。  
“你住在哪间房间？”邻桌的男子敲了敲他的桌面，拿起酒杯向他示意。  
“301”  
“真巧，我也在三楼。”闻言男子挑起了他的眉毛“你有听见昨天的响动？”  
“你是指那个掉下去的人？”  
“很好，你知道。你认识吗？”  
“不，我刚来。”  
“哦”男子露出了异样的神情，带着一种局外人的了然，“相信我，被从墙上掉下去的只有两种人。一种是同性恋，一种是基督徒。”  
“你在来时有看到垣墙外血肉模糊的躯干吗？他们是酒店吐出的食团……”  
侍者从远处走来打断了他们的对话。  
梅德韦杰夫对于男子未言尽的话语充满好奇，但侍者的戒备打消了他询问的念头。很久之后，在狩猎猎人的活动中，他得知这个男人是最好的猎手——在此前他捕获了两百余位单身者。

  
热咖啡的蒸汽随着汤勺的搅动纷涌上升，于空中化为了白烟，在原地转了转绕上了他的头颈。远远望去就像一只白色的巨兽用獠牙抵着他脆弱的血管。

2.

他失去自己的iPad已有一日有余，强烈的戒断反应让他感到反胃与压抑。在西伯利亚长期阴雨的天空下，一只黑狗紧随其后寸步不离，他避无可避。  
他试图做出改变，逃避着侍从，混进收纳室，取回他的电子产品。在推门之前，他听见了隔壁随风飘来的对话。  
“之前警报为什么会响？”  
“有人向围墙开枪，第一发子弹击伤了那个掉下了巡逻台的警卫，第二发子弹打在了二楼与三楼之间的露台上。”  
子弹？他侧身靠到房门边。

“他们为什么会来攻击我们？”  
“被击中的警卫就是上一次在湖边大会时焚烧圣经的人。我们怀疑这是蓄意报复。”  
“可是这是夜中他们不可能如此精确的击中目标，他们没有这个设备……”  
“请原谅我的打断，从内务部传达的消息来看，他们正在与政府沟通，希望THE LONER这个组织能够得到官方的承认，并且给他们在原有物资供应范围的基础之上，额外给他们划定具体且合法的活动范围。我们有理由相信，他们已经从其他途径得到了枪械弹药，以及其他我们不知道的战略物资。”  
“我记得一年之前我们刚签订了协定……”  
“据悉，组织内部发生了政变。前首领于两个星期前的夜中突发中风，其部分支持者出现在国外，从他们提供的信息来看是一个年轻人夺得了组织权，并且此人奉行强硬的对外政策。”  
“之前不就是一个年轻人打破了他们的联盟吗？”  
“是的，但现今这位领导者似乎不再寄希望于吹弹可破的联盟。他们想要单独建立一个全新的组织。”  
“也就是说我们与他们之间将会爆发一场战争？”  
“不，不会有战争，但会有小范围之内的火力冲突。如果他们仍然无法招募律师，在时限前组建出与政府谈判代表团……”  
梅德韦杰夫尚未听完对话，就被人用毛巾捂住嘴向后拖去。他在恐惧中挣扎，双手下意识向后抓去，却只够到了几缕长发。  
长发？  
他的大脑还未推论出答案，就被拖入了一处空房间，捂着他的手就已经放开，灯下转出的是一个佣人打扮的女性。她很高，至少比他高出二十厘米。  
“你好，梅德韦杰夫教授。”  
你认识我？  
我们想要聘请你作为我们的律师，想必你也听见了，我们不希望徒增无谓的伤亡。  
森林需要安静与和平。  
同样我们清楚你需要苹果。哪怕在森林中，网路信号也比酒店中刻意降速后的好。  
令人无奈的是，他的生活指南里并没有给出如何应对他人此类策反言语的模板，除了匆匆应付完话题，他没有第二个选择。

素未谋面的陌生人间的信任是虚无缥缈的，这点惨淡的信任还不如西伯利亚的春天来的真实。这一场交易里，没有人得到承诺，也没有人下定决心。  
如果忽略他的手中多出的笔记本，走出房间分道扬镳的二人神色如常与之前没有不同。

3.

当夜，他第一次参加了酒店的晚会。  
没有香槟没有威士忌没有甜点，待宰的猎物瑟瑟发抖地坐在台前，茫然无知的众人拿着刚分发的笔记本指指点点。  
会议上酒店负责人与政府官员一同露面，并就相关规定进行了介绍，着重强调了几点注意事项。  
“倘若有人在入住时隐瞒了宗教信仰，请在明天中午前自行通知酒店宗教事务部相关负责人员。”  
梅德韦杰夫打开那本与众不同的笔记本。一样的蓝色封面，一样的印刷着讲稿的内页，只是在边角比他人多出一段小字的解释。

讲台上面目不清的官员侃侃而谈。

> “东正教徒请至某房间登记，我们会划定专门的时间与你们交流”——东正教在他们眼中除了反对同性恋之外毫无价值。我们的信仰教导我们“一个人自身的信仰全部来自神的预定，首先与自身的自觉选择或努力意志无关。”但他们坚信人主宰于世界，要不是教徒广泛，他们甚至会让牧首一同投入生殖的队列。  
>  “穆斯林请至某房间登记，我们会重新安排你们的房间，便于你们祈祷”——要不是信仰的人太少，我们将会把你们光明正大的贡在台上，就因为一夫四妻带来的大量人口。

“现在请民政局的领导发言”

> “爱情是与幻想应落后于现实，现实首要的是服从！”——如果你从事着文学艺术等工作者请不要反驳他的发言，他们会批判你们一切罗曼蒂克与自我幻想，会要求你们把目光转移会现实，不要妄图批判配对的残酷“于其所，言其事”。倘若你从事着人文社科类的研究也请不要发言也不要反驳，你们会被呵斥；呵斥你们只提出问题但不解决，满口的平等自由而却忽略了现实。当然如果你对于工业与农业有着一定的研究并且手中握有实际权利，那么只要你们只字不发，现实的怒火就不会降临到你们头上。  
>  “同性恋是异端，无论他们创造了何种财富，他们应与他们的创作一同被毁灭，只有毁灭方能洗清他们的原罪。”——请不要提《天鹅湖》与柴可夫斯基。你将获得一天的禁闭与断食并被人疏远，你的言论将享受国葬待遇。

黑蛇诱惑地攀上夏娃的肩膀，怂恿着他们摘下智慧果。  
梅德韦杰夫没能抵挡苹果的诱惑。  
他当众询问了《天鹅湖》是否被归为“可耻的人”的创作又是否该一同被禁止。  
他立刻被物理禁言，强行拖拽回房，关了24小时的禁闭。没有正餐，没有蓝莓蛋糕。

当他被允许离开房间时，已经是他来酒店的第四天了，但他仍是孑然一身。  
与人交谈是一项艺术，但可悲的是理解任何一项艺术都需要天分。  
“艺术是恶魔自然流露的疯狂中所产生的副产品给。”具有艺术天赋、精神敏感的人可以在梦中与恶魔相会，用血肉换去灵感，再用无休无止的创作掩饰交易后的恐惧。  
何况在艺术的探讨与疯狂之外还有残酷的现实——没有人愿意在几分钟的会谈后被追责询问半小时。  
一层无形的枷锁套在了他的头上，新时代的铁面人诞生了。

4.

“你头发真好看。”当他躺在泳池旁的沙滩椅上时，一句话从他身旁传来，他匆忙转过头——是一位年轻的女子。这是一个平凡的人，唯一的不同是她带着一条蓝色的丝巾，而女性的统一套装只有粉色的丝带。  
“噢……谢谢你的赞赏。”  
“你的发质真的很好，颜色也算是不错。最重要的是你没有谢顶。”那个声音继续传来，最后形成了一句叹息，“可惜对于男人，谢顶总是不可避免。就像他们的感情，随着时间渐渐从他们的头脑中褪去，最终什么也没剩下。”  
他并不清楚这位女性的叹息是对于他的感叹，还是源于生活的不幸。这是十余天来除去每日定时的策反行动之外，第一个与他交谈的人。  
“这真是不幸，这是我的最后一天。希望你能够远离无发的人。”在他离开泳池时，女子给他留下了一句道别。

当天的晚上，在进餐的中途，他看见一只系着蓝色丝巾的斑马被人牵着从外面经过。

5.

之后的每天都是一样。一样的落地窗，一样的蓝标签，一样的单人餐桌。  
他开始感到疲倦。  
他不再尝试与身边的人对话，对他人的交谈也不甚在意，甚至对无用的言语感到了厌烦。  
他意识到，没有情感时却装作情感充沛，要比有情感时装作冷漠无情要更为艰难。  
独角戏令人厌烦，权利的剥夺令人难堪。他想要一个能够给予他安静与自由的地方。  
自由在深林深处召唤。  
他最终应允了女佣的要求，在她的帮助下穿过了围墙。  
他停留在逃脱的惊喜与混杂的恐惧之中，高昂的精神促使他在西装革履时翻越灌木，从酒店的车道钻进了森林深处。

此时此刻，回到森林怀抱的小熊还不知道孤独与寂静中的爱恋是多么痛苦。  
他当然也不知道，一把刀子贯穿了心脏却无法自己拔下，只能忍受刀刃在心脏跳动的收缩中一次次挤压伤口又是怎样的一种酷刑。


	3. Quizas Quizas Quizas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
> 1.苏喵的确在GRU系统内工作。
> 
> 科普  
> 1.GRU（格勒乌）：俄罗斯联邦军队总参谋部情报总局，其情报部门拥有俄罗斯特殊用途联队（Spetsnaz特种部队）指挥权。格勒乌在俄罗斯及前苏联拥有很强的独立性，契卡乃至克格勃都无权了解及干涉其工作。  
> 2.克拉斯诺卡缅斯克：小霍05年后被关的IK-10的所在地。这里是恶趣味。  
> 3.潘金：苏联最后一任外交部长的名字，谢瓦尔德纳泽上任时外交部已经被改成对外关系部了。  
> 4.扑克牌面孔：与“说不先生”一样，曾描述苏联外长葛罗米柯，言其面无表情。

［prey］  
梅德韦杰夫艰难地迈过灌木丛，肾上腺素使他忽略了荆棘划破皮肤的刺痛。西伯利亚的寒风在平日里可以将人冻成冰雕，幸而今日没有降雪，林间小道不算泥泞也让这位西装革履的夜奔者残留了几分体面。  
德米特里正陷在重获自由带来的快感中，逃脱的惊喜与混杂的恐惧刺激着他的神经，这是他这困居在酒店利爪之下的时间里第一次找回高昂的精神，以至于可以忽略寒风与刺痛。  
酒店内长期的压抑使得他对于事物忍耐的阈值在不断下降。  
不让自行点餐，无趣；每日交际晚会，无聊；没有夜宵，烦躁；禁止使用电子产品，丧心病狂！  
失去网络使得他那一部分注意力专注于收集分析庞杂信息的被迫转回生活，多余且过量的注意力加剧了他的敏感与不安。失眠和嗜睡晨昏颠倒，饥饿和反胃交叉互换。  
梅德韦杰夫并非从未参加过晚宴，西装革履觥筹交错，小半杯白葡萄酒也在一定程度上构成了大学时代的美好回忆。  
酒杯里的冰块互相敲击，咣当咣当；蓝莓的小蛋糕，覆盆子冰淇淋，糖分在酒浆的裹挟下在胃中翻滚，随后在远处融入血液，成为无数刺激神经末梢的化学物质中的一员；他们在突触间串联，在生物电流的路途中肆意妄为。这一切使得他在晚会上精神亢奋，常常处在被误认为涉及药品滥用。  
但是一成不变的报表式晚宴与他欣赏的全然不同  
今天成功配对了一对，昨天成功配对了两对，前天一无所获……报表与任务象征着压力与威胁，众生之间脉脉的温情在高压下扭曲，全然看不出原有的痕迹。  
最终在亲眼见证了第二次坠楼事故后，面对着落于几步之外的残骸和几乎溅于身上的鲜血，他选择了逃离。  
他凭借着自己长期往返于甜点商店和教学楼练就的移动速度逃脱了酒店警报器的范围，又凭借着自己的身高成功地混入在书丛间横向缠绕着钢丝的隔离区——若是没有地图的常人早在高速的奔跑中被钢丝划断了脖颈，但他幸运地只贡献出头顶几缕卷毛。

［hunter］  
苏尔科夫从特殊通道中钻出，借着远处过渡区的灯光走进几步之外的小门廊。火星在他的指间跳跃，闪烁后一小缕青烟汇成的幽灵逃离了他的掌握。  
寒风混合着广袤森林中特有的松针的气息吹过他的身旁，香烟中已经消散的明火又一次亮起，在隧道口的微光大可忽略不计的黑夜里极为明显。石子从门廊的另一端弹经他的身侧，在激起破风的声响后落入黑暗。  
苏尔科夫向后转去，几步之外门廊的另一端隐约出现一个人影。  
“晚上好，伊万诺夫。”  
北方鲨鱼从烟雾的海洋中跃出，现出了身形。  
“晚上好。是什么驱使你违背规则在半夜擅自造访边界？”  
“北方鲨鱼，你们无权干涉我的工作。”  
“你早就退役了，弗拉季斯拉夫。”  
“我只是一个炮兵。”  
“好吧，波拿巴。那么现在无论是出于私人关心还是安全公务我都需要发问。”  
苏尔科夫为这个法国的姓氏送上半片几乎不现于人前的眼白，“狐狸跑了。”  
这一片森林在今夜第一次感到窒息。伊万诺夫震惊于他的直白，二人陷入了短暂的沉默，火星随着呼吸声时隐时现。  
“所以你为什么在这里？”苏尔科夫打破了僵局。  
“酒店传来消息，我们的律师到了。”  
“你是来审核的？”  
“算是吧。但他的安全性比你还高。”  
“为什么？”  
“首先他有反对强制政策的历史还是列宁格勒的校友，其次他只有电子产品成瘾倾向，这不稳定因素可比你那只四处游走的狐狸低多了。”伊万诺夫打着哈欠回应着苏尔科夫的询问，顺便向他展示了身旁全新的平板电脑，“早知道你在这里就不用迫害我这个老年人在半夜送电脑了。”  
沉默，又是沉默，沉默在月色中翻涌。在二人绞尽脑汁构思如何持续谈话时，不算尖锐的警报声席卷了这片土地。  
隧道与通道本不甚明亮的灯光全部迁移至他处，随着玻璃保护罩在门廊周围升起，黑夜最终夺回了这片“过渡区”的主权。远处诱敌的探照灯在林中肆意涂鸦，从门廊中望去恰好可以清晰地看见树林间动物被照亮一半的身影。  
“这很聪明，潜行者都喜欢躲到光明的背后，但真正的威胁却站在侧面。”  
伊万诺夫没有回应他的话语，只是紧紧盯着远处刚关闭的过渡区的大门。  
几分钟后，大门重新被打开了。几个伪装得看不出人形的白色布条混合物用枪压着一个身穿西装的人走进大门。  
北方鲨鱼确认了电脑上传来的信息。  
“我们的律师到了。”

身着西装狼狈不堪的来者在安全特工较长时间的盘问以及技术人员几次附身扫描面部的审核后，终于从枪口下“逃生”，并在哨兵的指引下向门廊走来。  
“晚上好，德米特里。”北方鲨鱼走出接近过渡区的门廊，笑着和来者打招呼。苏尔科夫对这样的客套嗤之以鼻，站在原地静静地等待着他的走进。  
短暂客套与寒暄结束后，这几千万个德米特里律师中的一个终于被当门廊内微弱的灯光照亮了面孔。苏尔科夫认出了来者。  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫？”  
“你是苏尔科夫？”德米特里在空中比划着他的右手，“你不是五年前就……还有那个斯……”  
“这说来话长。”苏尔科夫在北方鲨鱼好奇的目光下，夺过他手上的衣物袋塞进德米特里手中，强行打断了小熊的发问。  
“前面左转下楼梯有一个小门，里面是一个设备完善的桑拿房，你可以先去洗个澡换身衣服。”  
随着德米特里消失在远处，伊万诺夫转身瞪着前格勒乌，“你们认识？”  
“他也听摇滚。”  
“哦？”北方鲨鱼摩挲着下巴若有所思。  
“他听深紫。”  
重金属砸碎了迷幻摇滚的斑驳光谱。  
“那你还他去弗拉基米尔的专属桑拿房？把他推进火堆？”  
苏尔科夫重新点上了一根烟，“不会的，他不会发现的。”  
“上周刚刚装修重新换了植物，现在这一间的气味独一无二。”伊万诺夫抬手驱赶着身边环绕的烟气向后退了几步，正巧撞上刚从隧道口走出的绍伊古。“苏尔科夫，你该收拾行李，准备流放去克拉斯诺卡缅斯克挖矿发展边贸了。”  
“或者去和潘金扯皮。”绍伊古在匆忙掠过至少，不忘留下一个嫌弃的表情。  
“绍伊古为什么会在这里？”苏尔科夫看着绍伊古随着指示灯的明灭走向过渡区的边缘。  
“昨天晚上一轮谈判刚结束，拉夫罗夫应该快到了。”  
苏尔科夫发出啧啧的声响，好像在叹气摇头之时不小心吞进了一只小虫。哀怨与作呕的欲望在他的脸上游走，在灯光下像是《呐喊》具象化的产物。  
“这就是我们看你捉狐狸的感受。”

他们在寒风中等待。  
远处车流的灯光开始出现，主通道本就微弱的灯光又一次泯灭在远处探照灯的应急照明之下。雷达在风的另一端重新开始工作，转动的声响与汽车喇叭声在空中被拉长以至于几不可闻。  
车队在几十米外停下，拉开间隔穿越扫描与搜查区。第三辆车上下来了一个高大的身影，在与迎上前的绍伊古拥抱后，搭着他的肩向站在交界处的二人走来。  
“晚上好，捕狐者。看来今天你又失败了。”  
苏尔科夫嫌弃与羡慕交织的面孔随着这句问候扩大至生吞飞蛾的程度，“谢尔盖，如果你搜他的口袋，应该可以找到谈判中对方讨好他而准备的几盒香烟。”  
拉夫罗夫一贯保持的扑克牌面孔随着绍伊古的搜身行为彻底崩塌，发出了每一个大烟枪失去精神寄托的叹息。几番挣扎无果，烟盒最终落入绍伊古的手中。他不再看苏尔科夫，而是转身看向刚出桑拿室的德米特里。  
“这位想必就是梅德韦杰夫吧。普京先生想要见你。”

在德米特里从记忆中翻出这个熟悉的名字前，他已经随着众人走进特殊通道，在尽头坐上了专车，向森林的深处驶去。  
“这位是拉夫罗夫，现在主管谈判的具体细节及实践。他旁边的是绍伊古，负责对外打击及军事部署。这位……”  
“拉夫罗夫。”北方鲨鱼打断了苏尔科夫的介绍，“我主管营地内安保，顺便梳理对外情报，倘若在谈判过程中对外信息有所缺乏，都可以来问我。具体的消息已经传至平板，你可以自己查阅。”  
德米特里对他的解答表示了感谢，将目光投向了苏尔科夫，这位只被车顶内置的灯光照亮了一小片侧脸的年轻幕僚被北方鲨鱼供出了一个具有法国特色的名字——灰衣主教。  
“我记得当初你说你和一个朋友一起前往酒店，然后呢？他是红衣主教吗？”德米特里在设置平板的间隙随口发问。  
三个谢尔盖饶有趣味地看着苏尔科夫被逼近真相的墙角，拉夫罗夫与绍伊古的交谈骤然减缓了音量，北方鲨鱼也不再对窗外的树影产生了不一样的兴趣。  
“不，他变成了狐狸。”  
谢尔盖们善良地不再嘲笑灰衣主教的行为，开始为德米特里介绍他们的首领。  
年轻的小熊震惊于其身份，在一轮介绍后本欲谈判结束立刻脱身的打算也烟消云散。  
“所以瓦洛佳是首领，那一段关于官员讲话的评论就很合理了。让牧首投入繁殖队伍……这真是精辟。”  
“不不不，德米特里，那是日里诺夫斯基写的。你不能这样对牧首”苏尔科夫笑着回应，“牧首是和蔼的老人，对于新鲜的事物与善意的调侃从不吝啬自己的时间与包容。我相信他上网的次数远超于我们的陛下，说真的让老虎主动上网还不如请牧首改信飞天面条神教来的容易。”

他们到达了目的地，随即在四人的坚持之下，德米特里被请进了会议室，直接加入关于谈判的紧急会议。  
弗拉基米尔把他安置在自己的身旁，拉夫罗夫拉着绍伊古坐在灰衣主教的旁边，其余刚结束审查的谈判人员一次在三人后落座。  
从西方回归的拉夫罗夫并未带来好消息，政府的态度极为强硬，回绝了他们在“非文件”中提出的要求——停止从经济上放纵酒店迫害单身者，甚至加大了对活动范围的限制。  
“我说过了，不要急于求成。”苏尔科夫在吐出一圈烟雾后给出了评价。  
“那你大可以回酒店去。”一个活像被坦克碾过的扁平脸的人形褶子回应着他的评论。  
“这是谢钦。”弗拉基米尔压低声音对德米特里说道。德米特里隐约有点印象，平板中声明他正在控制营地内能源这一事务。  
苏尔科夫扬起的手顿在半空，在片刻的凝固后，把手上的香烟径直压进了烟灰缸。炙热的烟灰四出飞溅，沾在他的手背上传来一阵灼烧感，这更令他感到愤怒。  
眼见烟灰缸将沦落至南斯拉夫的境地，谢尔盖三驾马车立刻转动了车轮。在收到伊万诺夫警示的一眼后，绍伊古立刻拍醒了快在烟雾中迷失的拉夫罗夫，后者在灰衣主教未注意时强行把烟灰缸夺至自己面前。  
失去炮弹的洲际导弹不得不放下了支架，苏尔科夫放下手，在瞪了做在主座的弗拉基米尔一眼后，转身为会议室附赠了一声足以引发战斗警报的关门声。  
德米特里与美杜莎对视了一眼，石化在了座位上，他不知如何应对，便只能学着弗拉基米尔用单手托着下巴。


	4. We all lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 科普&设定  
> 0.THE LONER基地等同于现实的莫斯科。  
> 1.尤里·卢日科夫：原莫斯科市长，巨贪。文里也是巨贪。  
> 2.谢尔盖·索比亚宁：现莫斯科市长（年轻的时候还挺帅的）。文里还在收拾卢日科夫的烂摊子，因为是谢尔盖中年龄最小的，所以是被迫害对象。。  
> 3.米哈伊尔·卡西亚诺夫：俄罗斯2000年5月17日- 2004年2月任总理。长期负责解决俄罗斯的外债问题，是俄罗斯与西方信贷机构进行谈判的重要人物｡与虎因处理小霍和尤科斯翻脸。文里是一句话的炮灰。  
> 4.亚历山大·沃洛申：1999.2.19-2003.10.30任俄罗斯联邦历任总统办公厅主任，小霍被捕5天后被撤职。文里是炮灰中的炮灰。  
> 5.雷博洛夫列夫和波塔宁：二人均为俄罗斯富豪，离婚金额极其巨大。  
> 6.爱尔兰共和军：为爱尔兰独立或为统一北爱尔兰而对英国长时间进行暴力活动的反政府武装。曾经在英国使人闻风丧胆。

  
**［CONFERENCE］**  
德米特里还深陷离奇转折的冻结状态中，从他的位子正好可以望见大门的边沿。  
关门巨响的回声尚在室内游荡，金色的门把手就在众目睽睽之下转动了尾部。从门缝间溜进一个人影——满头白发在灯光的照耀下显得极为明显，一点也不比绕桌而坐愁容满面几个长期困于无发的后脑勺逊色。  
德米特里认出了来者。  
谢尔盖·谢苗诺维奇·索比亚宁，较之余下三个谢尔盖更为年轻但已然满头白发的第四个谢尔盖。

  


**［CAR］**  
轿车无声地在林间向前挪移，前灯的光束在林间漂浮的尘埃里化成了尽头黑暗的养分。  
德米特里端坐轿车里，西伯利亚茂密的针叶林凌空在车窗上投下了扭曲的影子，他们在车窗上挪动掠过抛下棕色的痕迹，互相叠加像极了地狱永恒之火攒动的火舌。  
在他们拐过弯道向侧路前行时，身后拉夫罗夫本应身处其中的第三辆车炸出了绚烂的烟火。橙色的火球腾空而起，周围的树木误以为白日将近刚欲张开叶片的怀抱就在火光间化成了灰烬。  
德米特里惊慌失措卷缩在后座的边缘，爆炸声刺痛了他的耳朵，苏尔科夫贴心地从冰箱里给他递上了一块蓝莓蛋糕，企图用甜食安慰收到惊吓的小熊。  
无需吩咐轿车立刻加速，关闭了前灯驶出了林子。  
“让后面的安保下去趁现在火势尚小，把周围砍出一条防火带。腾出场地后就把这条侧路废弃给索比亚宁留着。”北方鲨鱼头也不抬按下通话键对着车前的助理下了命令。  
他们驶进一条遮掩在灌木从间的小道，从车窗外望去正好可以看见两山交汇的低地尽头露出的酒店高塔的一半。  
塔中本已熄灭的灯火在爆炸声中重新复苏，窗户间的白芒逐渐亮起。绍伊古和拉夫罗夫在驶出黑暗和又落回了闭目养神的状态；匆忙吞咽下一大口蛋糕习惯性想拿相机拍照的德米特里，被口腔里蓝莓酱涂满差点谋杀在光明中。在艰难地恢复呼吸后，他意外地发现北方鲨鱼与他一样正遥望着顶层看着带有弧度的塔顶，直到灯光在上方显露了锋芒、苏尔科夫重新靠回椅背将面容藏会黑暗。  
他们驶出了光亮重新回到了黑暗的森林，德米特里仿佛听见了灰衣主教从胸膛间挤出的一声异响，听不出是叹息还是嗤笑。

几分钟后，肾上腺素带来的第一波冲击逐渐褪去，小熊过于亢奋的心跳也落回了正常的波动。  
“你们为什么怎么镇定？”  
“这种事几天一回是常态，半月不来是意外。”苏尔科夫安慰着叼着小勺的小熊，“爱尔兰共和军也为我们提供了不少防范技巧。”  
“爱尔兰共和军是那个寻求统一的组织吗？”  
苏尔科夫用沉默中的点头作为回应。  
“国内不是禁止与外界交流，为什么你们还能与他们联系？”  
北方鲨鱼瞪了刚欲回答的苏尔科夫一眼，临时插入对话，“无论在怎样的高墙之中都有着几道并不坚固的砖块。弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇对于这个你还是别发言了。”  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，作为我们的律师我认为有一些东西你还是不必过度了解，他们是我们聘请的专业团队，但对外我们一直宣称从未与他们产生交集。”  
听闻绍伊古的警告，德米特里立刻举起双手，吃了一半的小蛋糕从他的膝盖上径直向下坠落，苏尔科夫眼疾手快把他拽回了正轨。  
“你们别恐吓年轻人了了。”苏尔科夫夺过北方鲨鱼口袋中的丝巾，仔细擦拭着手上因拯救蛋糕不慎沾染的奶油。  
“你这么放肆，可不像是被我们恫吓的样子。”  
“这是你们问心有愧。那个列宁格勒的谢尔盖还不够凄凉吗？”  
他打开车窗，把沾上奶油的丝巾抛进西伯利亚的夜空中。寒风借着车窗的缝隙灌入车内，爆炸后燃烧的烟气混合着汽油的气味借着这场东风席卷了车中人的鼻腔。  
“我看索比亚宁今晚可能真的要哭了。”北方鲨鱼长叹一声，看着自己的丝巾被气流席卷着翻滚着身影，在无力的挣扎中消失在树影间。  
“之前的闯入事件造成的废墟还没理完，这又多了一片。”  
名义上的另外一位基地总管全然没有一点同情的欲望，相反他难得升起了娱乐的欲望。绍伊古伸手驱散自己面前的烟气，拧开空调的按钮，“我用下周不早退赌他今晚开会肯定迟到。”  
“我用下周不踢球赌他无法出席，”拉夫罗夫跟着下注。听闻此言正欲狮子开口的北方鲨鱼也只能报以一个大拇指和一个致敬勇士的眼神。  
果不其然拉夫罗夫收到了来自绍伊古的怒视，“你认真的？”  
“没有精神寄托，我太累了，若是有香烟就不一定了。”  
“……”  
“几日不见手段越发高明了，说不先生。”苏尔科夫靠着车门笑吟吟地看着这出闹剧，“恐怕这一次你待不满一个星期了。”  
“弗拉季斯拉夫回去把你找到的资料全部打包放到弗拉基米尔那里，别再看笑话了。”伊万诺夫扭头盯着另外两个谢尔盖，“我用下周新到的威士忌赌他来的肯定比谢尔盖·叶甫根尼耶维奇晚。”  
“这可不一定……”

随后德米特里在摇晃向前的车内听伊万诺夫满怀同情地讲述了这位姓索比亚宁的谢尔盖是如何在前朝任命的前任基地总管、现已经化为西伯利亚茫茫森林中必不可少的肥料的卢日科夫遗留下的巨大泥沼中挣扎。  
还听北方鲨鱼着重强调了算上他在内的另外三位谢尔盖是如何享受着名为挂名总管实为军事指挥的谢尔盖与长期负责对外交流与谈判的谢尔盖不时赠予的早退暴击。  
当然这样的言语中夹杂的讽刺并未逃过长期混迹其间的拉夫罗夫的大脑。拉夫罗夫拍醒靠着椅背假寐的绍伊古，用本不必要但清晰入耳的音量询问：“我忽然觉得没有香烟也无妨，明天踢球吗？”  
他得到了另外两个谢尔盖如出一辙的白眼。  
“没见分晓前，球场不开放。”

  


**［CONFERENCE］**  
“索比亚宁,你又迟到了。”德米特里终于见到了的弗拉基米尔尖牙。坐在首位的人眯起了他的眼睛，磨牙霍霍向雪鸮。  
索比亚宁好不容易顶着死亡射线蹒跚越过将近整个会议桌来到靠近首座的位置，听闻此言双腿一软差点一头栽倒在地。北方鲨鱼本着同名的善心，忍着失去新到威士忌的悲怆，伸出手用力推了一把索比亚宁。本不富裕的家庭雪上加霜，第四位谢尔盖的膝盖正中座位的扶手。  
十环，靶心。  
正和拉夫罗夫就香烟问题进行对峙的绍伊古方意识到第四位谢尔盖的出现，谢尔盖三驾马车再一次转向，向着迫害最小的谢尔盖的坦途上飞奔。  
“湖边大会快到了，”绍伊古奋力破开空气中的坚冰，“按现在的备战速度，我们无法保证这次行动的绝对成功。尤其现在利特维年科还盘踞在酒店内，我们无法保证计划的安全。”  
“前日的工作报告表示现在的油气储备足够支撑大规模的军事行动，这是怎么回事？”刚入座端着水杯的索比亚宁神色剧变，差点把水喷到面前的文件上，“卢日科夫又贪污了？”  
拉夫罗夫并没有给惊慌失措的同僚施舍任何怜悯。绍伊古甚至开始发笑，他提高了汇报的音量“倘若要维持原有计划不变，除非政府大发善心批准酒店武器采购禁令，或者给我们开放特殊航班。不然，半月后我们的防空系统和基地安全就和现在的出行一样，听天由命全看上帝。”  
“所以我们要派遣刚落地的外交战机重新起飞了。”刚刚死里逃生的谢钦兴致勃勃地吹着来自北极的寒风，“马上进行第二轮谈判，说不定能让政府回心转意。”  
“你是和沃洛申一样听不懂人话吗？我在质疑你的能源供给！”  
“谢尔盖·库茹盖托维奇，你怕不是因为不希望没人陪你踢球才拒绝的。同是出于一己之私为何你就如此坦荡？”

绍伊古和谢钦陷入了对峙，索比亚宁如蒙大赦在桌前长舒了一口气。他的庆幸刚抬起头颅就被伊万诺夫一把摁回了悲剧的海洋，溺死其中。  
“我们回来时拉夫罗夫的座驾又被炸了，那条辅路已经不能用了。”  
“你们为基地的交通堵塞事业也付出了太多了，再这么炸下去这道路拥堵频率都比得上莫斯科了！”  
“这不是有你吗！”北方鲨鱼亲切地拍着索比亚宁的肩膀，笑得像举着镰刀的死神。  
德米特里没忍住，发出了扑哧一声。他举起水杯想挡住自己上扬的嘴角，却被弗拉基米尔拽着介绍给了满面愁容的第四个谢尔盖。  
“这是德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫，我的小学弟，现在被挖来充作我们的律师。”  
他们互相点头示意，德米特里装作漫不经心地询问第四个谢尔盖为何年纪轻轻满头白发，在众人的笑声中得到了一个“终日操劳过度工作”的回应。  
一面是欢声笑语，一面绍伊古和谢钦的战争也进入了漫长且白热化的相持阶段。  
“难道说那场内乱不是你所引起的？”  
“那内乱后卡西亚诺夫下去时怎么没把你们也带下去！”

会议室的大门又被敲响了，弗拉基米尔像是在这时才发现他们的争执，“安静两位，讨论正事了。”

  


**［SLAMMER］**  
一天在长长的铃声和咆哮中结束。熄灯几小时后，地球又在自转中使得阳光洒向了昏暗的西伯利亚。。  
他又一次从梦里惊醒，借着几乎不可见的星光瞥向铁门后的世界。看守没有声响，走廊内也没有整齐的夜巡。鸟兽开始在墙外针对白日争夺利益互相抨击陷害的争端议和，各类声响盘旋于林间，盖过了轻柔的宛如漂浮幽灵的巡游声。他立刻翻身下床，接过室友恭敬递交的小勺，掀开墙上充作掩体的海报，转身跃入了地道。  
他们在夜间又向前推进了一米之距。在把地底呼唤自由的土壤抛进抽水马桶的漩涡后，天已破晓。在铃声与铁门的撞击声中，他们排着像送葬似的队伍，向外走去。


End file.
